New World New Life
by uciha athrun
Summary: Kemunculan monster dan sihir di dunia ini merubah kehidupan dunia ini yang tadinya normal menjadi bencana.


Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC and Typo's

Don't like, don't read

-00-00-00-

Di tahun 2020 terjadi fenomena aneh yang akan merubah jalannya kehidupan dunia ini. Pada saat semua orang pada saat itu sedang menghitung mundur pergantian tahun, saat itu terjadi sebuah gelombang udara yang menusuk kulit. Kata berita Tv yang muncul waktu itu, gelombang itu berasal dari suatu tempat ditengah lautan pasifik.

Gelombang itu tidaklah berbahaya, bahkan bagi banyak orang gelombang itu dianggap hanyalah angin malam yang tidak berarti dan terus melanjutkan acara pesta tahun baru mereka.

Tapi tidak bagi beberapa tempat yang terkena 'first contact' dengan sebuah Gate. Gate adalah sebuah gerbang atau pintu raksasa yang didalamnya terdapat banyak monster seperti di game-game yang sering di mainkan.

Waktu itu di salah satu negara yang terkena first contact dan memunculkan sebuah Gate dikabarkan telah musnah dalam beberapa hari.

Kekuatan monster yang diluar akal sehat tidak dapat di atasi oleh negara tersebut. Baik militer ataupun penduduk disana tidak dapat berbuat banyak, bahkan hanya menjadi sebuah pembantaian masal saat mereka melawan monster-monster tersebut. Tidak lebih dari satu minggu sebuah negara dihancurkan, dan butuh waktu satu bulan untuk PBB memukul mundur makhluk-makhluk yang keluar dari Gate dan menutup Gate tersebut hingga tidak bisa terbuka lagi.

Gate bagi dunia merupakan sebuah bencana dan merupakan mimpi buruk manusia. Tidak ada yang ingin tempat mereka dimunculi sebuah Gate, dan menjadikan Gate yang muncul sebelumnya adalah salah satu masa lalu yang kelam bagi manusia.

Itu yang manusia harapkan tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan yang namanya Gate. Hingga Gate muncul secara berkala, satu demi satu di setiap tempat di setiap negara di dunia ini.

Apakah dunia ini musnah karena hal itu,?

Ya, tapi tidak semua.

Jika dunia ini di reboot atau di setel ulang terdapat moster ataupun kekuatan sihir, maka manusia yang hidup di dunia ini pun akan di reboot ulang.

Di bulan awal kemunculan Gate, seorang pria di Amerika mendadak viral. Di dalam video yang seseorang post di YouTube, dia dapat mengangkat sebuah truk dengan tangan kosong.

Di China, ada seorang anak yang dapat mengeluarkan listrik dari tangannya.

Fenomena-fenomena itu terjadi di seluruh dunia ini hingga pemerintah masing-masing bereaksi akan hal itu dan memelajari kekuatan tersebut. Awalnya hanya satu dua orang yang mendapatkan kekuatan aneh tersebut, tapi di bulan-bulan berikutnya pemilik kekuatan-kekuatan tersebut menjadi jutaan orang.

Orang-orang seperti merekalah alasan kemunculan Gate bukanlah ancaman lagi. Orang-orang seperti merekalah yang dibayar untuk menutup Gate yang muncul di setiap tempat. Mereka disebut dengan, NEW TYPE.

Tahun 2035,

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Meskipun hari ini hari ulang tahunku, aku harus tetap bekerja. Aku di beri kabar oleh perusahaan tempatku bekerja bahwa sebuah Party penakluk Gate membutuhkan bantuanku.

Pekerjaanku adalah seorang penjelajah Gate yang dikelolah oleh sebuah perusahaan yang berjalan dibidang penaklukan Gate. Perusahaan seperti itu disebut dengan Guild. Dan Guild yang aku masuki adalah Guild bernama black mamba. Sebuah Guild yang tidak begitu besar bahkan tergantung kecil yang hanya angotanya dijadikan sebuah support.

Support di sini mencakup banyak hal baik itu suport attacker, tanker, healer ataupun support-support lainnya yang itinya kami hanya seorang figuran dan bukan aktor utama di sebuah Party Gate.

Dan yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah kenapa aku mau memasuki Guild kecil seperti ini?,

Kenapa?

Jawabnya simple, karena ya hanya Guild inilah yang mau menampung New Type seperti ku ini. Guild kecil yang tentu saja pendapatannyapun juga kecil.

Sebagai catatan, New type di NewWorld ini terbagi menjadi sebuah peringkat, dari A, B, C, D, E, dan F. Dan aku disini merupakan peringkat F. Secara umum peringkat inilah yang banyak dimiliki di dunia. Tapi dari 1 : 1 Juta orang akan muncul kekuatan melebihi akal sehat manusia dan lepas dari peringkat umum. Dia adalah manusia spesial berlebel S.

Lupakan peringkat S yang merupakan mimpi semua orang, aku yang meskipun bisa di bilang seorang New type, tapi kekuatanku bahkan tidak lebih besar dari orang biasa. Aku begitu lemah, aku hanya memiliki sedikit mana di dalam tubuhku sehingga aku berada di barisan F. Meskipun begitu, meskipun aku tidak lebih kuat dari manusia biasa, asal tubuh ini mengandung mana, aku bisa disebut seorang New type dan mendapat lisensi.

"Yoshh... hari ini kita habisi seluruh monster yang ada didalam dan mengambil harta yang ada, kalian sipp!"

"Yaaa...!!!!!"

Pemimpin party ini adalah seorang veteran. Sudah lebih dari 50 Gate yang ia taklukan dengan partynya sebelumnya. Dan ini merupakan ke 3 kalinya aku ikut dalam partynya. Dia adalah Ebisu, New type peringkat C yang termasuk salah satu peringkat tertinggi di Party ini sekarang.

Sepertinya masih lama tim Party ini memasuki Gate. Dari dalam saku celana panjangku, aku merasakan getaran disusul bunyi pesan masuk.

'Mom?' pikirku saat melihat siapa yang mengirimku pesan.

'Kalau pulang jangan malam-malam, hari ini kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu. Ibu akan memasakan masakan kesukaanmu yang banyak.' Bunyi isi pesan tersebut.

Aku tersenyum membacanya dan membalas dengan cepat pesan tersebut.

"Dari wajahmu seperti kau sangat senang Sasuke-kun melihat ponselmu, pesab dari pacarmukah?" Seorang perempuan mendatangiku. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, seorang heller peringkat C yang akan menjadi support di party ini.

"Bukan, ini dari ibuku. Dia ingin aku cepat pulang jika Gate ini selesai di tutup." Jelasku.

"Oh aku kira dari pacarmu,"

"Neesan tau sendirikan aku belum punya pacar."

"haha...," tawanya menangapi.

Sakura merupakan seorang perempuan yang periang. Dia dan aku cukup akrab karena ini merupakan Gate ke 6 yang kita akan tutup bersama. Kita juga dari Guild yang sama, dia merupakan seniorku yang mengajari banyak hal soal menjelajahi Gate dan selalu menyembuhkanku saat aku terluka. Dia perempuan yang baik yang aku sukai meskipun umur dan peringkat dia diatasku.

"Ayo berkumpul, Saatnya berangkat!" salah satu tim party mengumpulkan seluruh orang yang akan memasuki Gate.

Aku berjalan mendekati Gate. Gate kali ini setinggi 12 meter. Gate ini merupakan Gate kelas F sehingga hanya akan dimasuki 10 orang. Bagi ketua Party yang berlevelkan C, Gate kelas F akan sangat mudah diatasi.

"Kita masuk!"

Ketua tim berjalan menuju Gate, dengan otomatis Gate akan terbuka dan menutup kembali setelah orang terakhir masuk. Diawali dengan ketua tim dan di akhir denganku yang berada di belakang barisan party.

Aku ingin pekerjaan ini cepat selesai agar aku bisa cepat pulang merayakan ulang tahunku bersama ibuku.

Is't showtime

\--to be continued--

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak ...

Apabila ada pertanyaan atau ide yang mau di masukan silahkan tinggalkan jejak juga ...

Soal pairing aku Sasuhina ya meskipun itu kapan terjadinya aku tidak tau...


End file.
